


Conjuring & Camping

by Elfluffo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Idk its just cute fluffy camping nonsense with me & my partner's ffxiv charas, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfluffo/pseuds/Elfluffo
Summary: Medekhgui Kah'met takes his boyfriend Redi'a Almedh out to the Azim Steppe to help him practice conjuring and white magic, and though Redi'a doesn't yet know it, to simply celebrate their love.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Conjuring & Camping

Medekhgui stared out across the plains of the Azim Steppe, taking in the sights of his homeland. The feeling of the warm steppe winds brushing through his long hair brought back old memories, the Au Ra sighing and brushing hair back from his cheek. Before he could lose himself in his thoughts of the past, he was suddenly snapped back to the moment by a familiar voice from behind him. "Hey! Med! Are ya listening to me?"

"Ah, sorry Redi'a. I was just, thinking about this place. What were you saying?" Medekhgui turned and faced the source of the voice, his boyfriend, a miqo'te named Redi'a Almedh. He smiled as he looked down at Redi'a's deep red hair, and his twitching cat ears. 

"I was asking ya if we were headed anywhere specific or just out into the steppe." He stood, arms folded, looking up at Medekhgui, Med's long orange hair flowing around his horns in the breeze, a grin crossing Redi'a's face. 

"Ah, of course! We're just heading out to a spot I know on the steppe, sorry. We don't need to go anywhere particularly special for this." The two had come out to Medekhgui's homeland together to train, Redi'a sought additional teaching in the ways of conjuring from his beloved, who was a skilled white mage. Medekhgui had brought him out onto the steppes so they could train peacefully together, away from any of the bustle of the Eorzean city states, or of Kugane. They had hiked together for about an hour, out to the warm grasslands Medekhgui had spent his childhood on. "Not much farther and we should be at a nice quiet spot, with a little grove of trees."

"Trees huh. I thought we were comin' out here to get away from stuff like back home, not to just find a different forest." The catboy kicked at the dirt, playing at being annoyed.

"You know it's not going to be like the Shroud, Red. There's nothing like that out here. Just a couple trees so we can have some shade is all." The au ra grinned down at his love, reaching down and tussling his hair.

"H-hey!" The miqo'te yelped back, his face quickly taking a similar shade to his hair, "Not fair ya overgrown popoto!!" He tried to move away from his large boyfriend's reach, only to find that he wasn't trying to keep his hand on Red's head, and was standing mostly still.

"Hah.. hahahahahaha!! Popoto? I'm an overgrown popoto? Hahahaha," Medekhgui could not contain himself, bursting into riotous laughter, with Redi'a joining in as he thought more on what he just said.

"Yeah, hahahah, you are! Just an overgrown popoto!!"

"Stop, stop, I won't be able to keep hiking if my lungs hurt this much, heh-ahahahahahahaha!" The two of them stood laughing for a bit before finally composing themselves, "Come on then, we don't want to lose daylight do we?" 

They continued their hike for a few malms more, eventually coming to a stop at a copse of short trees where Medekhgui took out his staff, holding it before himself in a practiced posture. "This is the spot then? I like it, looks like a spot you'd pick for sure."

"Mm. It's far enough away from most others that we likely won't be interrupted, and there's no dangerous creatures about either. As good a space for conjuring as the halls of the guild in Gridania, I'd say."

"And with less stuffy know it alls about too, no offence Med." Redi'a glanced around before gingerly taking out his own staff, one Med had given to him on the boat ride over to the east. He stood in a similar pose to Medekhgui, looking him in the eyes before saying "Well, what's first love?"

"I am not injured, so we can rule out healing as our first order of business… perhaps we should start with Stone? I think you mentioned just learning a new form of it a short while ago."

"Alright teach, let's see here…" Redi'a turned to face the furthest tree from the duo, readying his staff and channeling the element of stone, eager to show off his prowess to his dearest… only for nothing to come. He tried again, and again, but nothing happened, the tree stood untouched. "Ah, seven hells! The damned spell won't! Come! Out!" He punctuated his shouts with waves of his staff, as Medekhgui stood and watched in thought.

"Hm… here, try again but," Medekhgui approached his darling, putting his hands on the miqo'te's arms, feeling his stance out, "let me see how you do it." Red blushed slightly, shaking his head to clear his thoughts before going through the motions to channel stone once more, again to no avail. "Hmm…" Medekhgui stood, expressionless, staring at the tree before the two of them, not moving an inch.

"Uh… Med? You in there? You're kinda… staring at the tree and, still touching me." Medekhgui did not respond, simply slowly turning his gaze to Redi'a, causing his cheeks to flush again, a bit brighter than before. "H-hey. Big guy? Uh..."

"You must be calm, my love." Med stated flatly, a hand moving to the back of the miqo'te's head, almost cradling it. "Calm like the stone itself." He leaned in close now, staring into the miqo'te's eyes, before softly kissing Redi'a's forehead.

"Got it…" Redi'a's blush deepened before he turned back towards the tree, closing his eyes and focusing on calming himself, standing there for a few moments, focused on the calm, the cool, the nature of stone… And then opening his eyes, casting once more, this time his motions met with the sight of a great block of stone emerging beneath the tree, tearing it loose from the dirt. "Ah- aha!! There!"

"So, Redi'a, what was it you thought of that calmed you enough to help you conjure the stone?" Medekhgui asked, a hand now resting on his own cheek.

"A-ah… uh… well, I, focused on, the feeling of that kiss on my forehead, and it, calmed me down. If you hadn't, well, kissed me I would've thought of, calm seas." Medekhgui stood staring at his boyfriend's face after he finished his reply, his usual expressionless gaze holding on the spot he kissed moments before. "Is, that bad or somethin' Med? Uh? Med..?" A moment later the au ra's face blushed red, as he turned his gaze away.

"I see. I'm glad my kiss helped you."

"Hey, Med, big guy… are you, blushing? Did that get to ya, ya overgrown popoto?" Redi'a teased, trying to lean around to get a better look at Med's face.

"N-no, I'm… yes. You're very sweet, my dear. I'm flattered that my kiss calmed you so. Now, let's, ah, try healing that tree there, Tetragrammaton should do the trick." Medekhgui did his best to move to the next topic quickly, noticing a taint had been taking hold of another nearby tree and pointing his partner to cleansing it.

"Right, sure thing Med." Redi'a quickly performed the spell, swiftly cleansing it of its taint, and continuing on with their practices. 

Hours passed as Redi'a trained under the Steppe sun, and before the two knew it, the sun was falling beyond the horizon. Redi'a fell back onto the grass beneath one of the trees, Medekhgui standing over him, sighing as he complained, "Damn, I'd never have thought letting my inner beast rage and smashing things with an axe would wear me out less than casting a few spells." He shifted around on the ground, getting comfortable, "so what's the plan my dear teacher? Are we hiking back to town in the dark?"

"Oh, no, not at all, I picked this spot because I knew we could easily set up camp here if night fell. I wanted to, surprise you with a night out here together."

"Oh." The miqo'te stared up at the clouds passing overhead for a few seconds, until what his partner had just said finally sunk in. He bolted upright, looking Medekhgui in the eyes as his face began turning a deep shade of red "O-oh! Yeah, I see, of course." Med simply smiled back at him, clearly very pleased with his darling's reaction. "S-so uh! Let's, set up camp then, Med." Med gently nodded, his grin not leaving his face, as he held out his hand to Redi'a, helping him up off the grass.

The two of them carefully set out their bed rolls next to each other in the middle of the small grove of trees before Med began preparing a fire to cook on. Redi'a tried several times to help, only for his boyfriend to gently insist that he simply take a seat and relax after his long day of conjuring practice. Red tried to stand once more, going to help gather firewood for Med to cook over, but Medekhgui simply put his hands on Redi'a's shoulders and sat him back down. "Darling. Let me do this for you. Please." Redi'a's tail stood straight up at his love's words, his face reddening slightly.

"......Fine. Jerk..." he muttered, finally accepting that he would not be assisting with the cooking. Medekhgui took this opportunity to kiss him softly on the cheek, grinning as he watched Redi'a's face turn a much deeper shade of red. Med carefully lit the fire he had set up, placing a stewpot filled with dzo meat, noodles, and assorted vegetables over it, still smiling. Red sat still, watching his boyfriend prepare a meal for both of them, and watching as the sky grew slowly darker. Before long the smell of the meal wafted over to him, and the miqo'te could not help but slowly rock side to side in his seat, his tail swishing excitedly as he took in the scent of his boyfriend's cooking. Med slyly glanced over his shoulder, smiling again as he watched his beloved sway and swish in anticipation of the meal, while slowly stirring the noodles. 

"There, all done." Med said, pouring the stew into bowls for him and his partner. The sky had grown quite dark, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. He took his seat next to the eager miqo'te, who was now sitting straight up, tail still excitedly swishing about, before handing him his bowl of stew. Redi'a grinned as he held his bowl out as if to make a toast, and Medekhgui smiled back at him, clinking the edge of his bowl against Redi'a's before the two of them dug into their meal. Medekhgui peeked over his bowl while he ate, happily watching as his partner delightedly dug in, clearly enjoying his cooking. He ate slowly by comparison, smiling to himself as he tasted his job well done. The two sat and ate as the sun finished sinking below the horizon, and the open steppe skies filled with the light of the stars. They chatted back and forth about many things, their compatriots in their free company, the close calls and tough spots they'd gotten themselves and each other out of, and their hopes and dreams of days yet to come, all the while eating their fill, til at last the stewpot sat empty atop the embers of their campfire. 

"Hoooo… you made a hell of a meal, Med. I can't believe we ate it all like that."

"Well, we did have quite a long trek out onto the steppe," Medekhgui responded, reaching out to touch Redi'a's cheek softly "and after that you spent hours practicing, so I'm not surprised you worked up an appetite." Red blushed once again, looking right at Med's face as he shut his eyes with a wide smile.

"W-well, yeah I guess you're right." He stammered out, still clearly a bit flustered. He tried to turn his face away from Medekhgui's touch, only to feel the au ra's other hand touching his other cheek, looking straight ahead just as Medekhgui pulled him into a long, loving kiss. His tail stuck straight up in shock for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around his love, the two of them holding each other in an embrace beneath the stars for a long moment. Medekhgui finally broke the kiss, blushing deeply himself and grinning like an idiot.

"S-sorry Redi'a you just… looked really wonderful in the starlight." His huge scaled tail thumped against the ground rhythmically, almost like a second heartbeat.

"No need to apologize big guy, you look great in the moonlight too…" Redi'a trailed off, his tail softly swishing against his bed roll, eyes fixed on his beloved's rare blushing face. "Speaking of the night sky though… you picked a fantastic spot to look at it from huh..." His eyes drifted up to the twinkling cosmos far above, taking in the sight his partner had taken them out here for.

"M-mhm! I, uhm. I remembered this spot from when I was younger. My father took me out here to see the stars…" Medekhgui leaned back on his bedroll, staring up at the same sky as Redi'a. "It has stuck with me since then, I think I know this spot better than I could remember some of my clanmate's faces."

"Heh. That's just like you, big guy. Always dreaming of some spot off in the wild. Somewhere the sky stretches on forever." The catboy grinned as he leaned back onto his bedroll too, resting his head on his folded arms. "Guess that's what growing up out here did for ya, huh…"

"Mhm… Redi'a, I know I've said it so many times but, I love you dear. Thank you for coming out here with me."

"I love you too Medekhgui. Thanks for showing me this spot."

"I can't wait for us to go back to the company house so we can show everyone your progress with conjuring, I'm sure they'll all be so proud of you my darling, don't you think? …Darling?" Medekhgui looked over at his beloved and realized the miqo'te had dozed off, sleeping soundly with a wide smile splitting his face. Medekhgui's lips curled at the edges just a bit at the sight, before he laid himself back on his own bedroll. "Goodnight darling." He mumbled softly as he drifted off, there beneath the stars with the love of his life.


End file.
